


Hyung (My Annoying Brother) Drabbles

by dyoksoo



Category: EXO (Band), 형/My annoying Bother/Hyung
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My Annoying Brother, hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoksoo/pseuds/dyoksoo
Summary: Drabbles based on Kyungsoo's new movie Hyung (My Annoying Brother). Most of the drabbles focus on Dooyoung and Doosik's relationship.





	1. Drabble 1

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Eight-year-old Dooyoung excitedly gathered his things and ran for the door, excited to go home. He had gotten a perfect score on his math test and he couldn’t wait to show his older brother. Doosik and him were really close, they did everything together. Dooyoung thought he had the best brother ever, but recently he felt like his brother was never around. His brother was always out with his friends till late, not even eating dinner with the family anymore. Dinners were always quiet now, no longer filled with Dooyoung’s laughter as he told his family about what he did at school that day and Doosik’s funny jabs at his younger brother. Now it was filled with low, harsh whispers from his parents and the absence of his brother. When he would ask his parents why his brother was never home he could see the sad look in his mother's eyes when his dad would awkwardly say he would be there next time, but he never was.

When he got home he excitedly took off his shoes and ran into the house. “Hyung! Hyung! I have something to show you!” Dooyoung exclaimed as he ran to his brother’s room. He remembered to knock on the door before entering, the last time he had barged in unannounced it had led to his brother yelling at him till he cried. When he still didn’t get a response after a few minutes he hesitantly opened the door with a quieter and more questioning, “Hyung?” 

What greeted the young boy once the door was fully opened was a trashed room. The posters were torn, pieces barely hanging from the wall while the rest laid on the floor. The drawers hung out of the dresser, all the clothes gone. The guitar his brother loved, his most prized possession was smashed to pieces all over the floor. When his brother was ten, their father had gotten the guitar for his brother who loved to sing. His brother used his guitar to sing to his new baby brother, and once Dooyoung was old enough he would sing along with his brother. He missed the restless nights when his brother would bring out his guitar and would sing to him till he slept. 

After the shock had finally set in, he ran into the room to find out what had happened. Maybe they had been robbed, which didn’t really make sense since it was only his brother’s room that was trashed. Maybe one of his brother’s “friends” had payed a visit, he knew the people his brother hung out with weren’t his real friends when he’d seen the bruises and found the cigarettes in his brother’s bag. They weren’t his real friends they were delinquents who were always up to no good. Before Dooyoung could come up with anymore crazy theories he saw a piece of paper on his brother’s desk. It looked so out of place. The room a chaotic and angry mess, but the letter lay on his desk calmly, surrounded by nothing. 

He picked up the letter with trembling hands and began to read. The letter read:

Dear family,  
I left on my own accord, there’s no point in trying to find me because I’m not coming back.  
Doosik

Dooyoung reread the letter over and over, not believing what he was reading. This couldn’t be true. The brother who was there for every nightmare and sung him to sleep. Who was there when he first learned to ride a bike and was scared to let go incase his little brother got hurt. Who was there on his first day of school when Dooyoung had cried and refused to let go of his brother. His brother who wouldn’t be there when he enters high school, and awkwardly tries to find his way through puberty. Who wouldn’t be there when he had his first girlfriend and needed advice. Who won’t be there even though his younger brother needed him so much. 

Dooyoung was so numb he didn’t hear the door open and his mom enter, calling his name. He didn’t hear as she dropped the groceries and ran to Dooyoung when she saw him kneeling in front of his older brother’s, or what once was his older brother’s room. Once she reached him and picked up the paper that lay at his feet forgotten, she too sunk to her knees.Silently sobbing along with him. 

Dooyoung turned to his mother, everything finally hitting him all at once. “No, no this can’t be true! This isn’t true! He can’t leave us, he, he can’t,” Dooyoung flattered, “he can’t leave me!” Dooyoung sounded so broken that it made his mother cry more. She had lost a son and Dooyoung had lost his best friend, his hero, his hyung.


	2. Brother? Never had one. (Drabble 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the trailer where Dooyoung (Kyungsoo) says "Brother? Never had one." Genres:Angst pretty much this whole ch is just angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's un-betaed so sorry if there's any mistakes it's 1:20 in the morning why am I not sleeping? Oh yea because I haven't done my hw but I decided to write this chapter instead.

Dooyoung tightly held onto the straps of his backpack and nervously looked out the window of the bus. It had now been two weeks since his brother had left the house. His parents had gone looking for him the first days, and then right after the second day of looking for Doosik they simply started to say he’ll be back soon whenever Dooyoung asked. But Dooyoung wanted his brother now. He wanted to tell his brother about his day at school, to sing him a song on his guitar to help Dooyoung fall asleep, to play with him when he got bored. He needed his brother now.  
The bus had finally come to a stop and a few people got off, Dooyoung included. If his parents weren’t going to get his brother back, then he would do it himself. He started to walk toward a local PC bang he knew his brother went to when he ditched school. His parents said Doosik was going threw his “rebellious” phase, but Dooyoung knew something was up, and he was gonna help his brother like his brother had done for him.  
After walking a few blocks, he had finally reached the PC bang. He nervously sighed, trying to build up the courage to go inside. What if he had been wrong, what if his brother wasn’t in there? Brushing off the “what if’s” he made his way into the building and set out on a journey to find his brother. After a few minutes of walking, annoyed remarks from teenagers asking what a kid was doing alone, and a few mistaken encounters, he finally saw him. Doosik was eating ramen and silently writing in a notebook, earphones transporting him to his own little world. Dooyoung smiled running up to his brother. He found his brother, he’d finally be bringing his brother home. Now their family would be like it was before. Mom and dad laughing as Doosik told a joke and all of them smiling as Dooyoung told them about his day. They’d sing along to his mother’s old records as his dad washed the dishes and Doosik danced with their mother and Dooyoung laughed and clapped along. They’d finally go to the bathhouse and then eat Chinese take out like they used to always do.  
Dooyoung called out to his brother excited to finally go home, a real home where no one was fighting and instead laughter filled the air. He assumed his brother couldn’t hear him because of the earphones, he tapped his brother on the arm and as Doosik annoyingly turned around, Dooyoung threw his arms around his brother. “Hyung! I missed you so much Hyung! Mom and Dad were worried sick, they’ll be so happy to know I found you. We could go home now, and mom and dad will cook you dinner and then we’ll be a family again!” Dooyoung excitedly yelled. “I missed you so much Hyung,” Dooyoung said softly, burying his face into his hyung’s neck.  
Doosik pushed Dooyoung off of him and spit out in a harsh whisper, “What are you doing here?” He sat back and roughly started to scratch at his head, lowly talking to himself, “I can’t believe they don’t even know you’re gone.”  
Dooyoung looked up at his brother confused, his eyes starting to gloss over. Why was his brother so mad? Dooyoung had found him, they could be a family again, why would Doosik be angry? Shouldn’t Doosik be happy? “Hyung, what do you mean? I’m here to get you so that we could all be a happy family again,” Doosik said, slightly regaining his confidence as he remembered the purpose of his trip.  
Doosik scoffed, “Happy, yeah right happy my ass.”  
Dooyoung flinched hearing his brother curse, “But Hyung what about-”  
“Hyung, hyung, hyung!” Doosik yelled. “You wanna know why I left that god forsaken excuse for a family?” Doosik started to scream at his little brother, Dooyoung shrinking at the volume and anger of his brother’s voice. “Cause that bitch that you call mom, that I used to call mom, isn’t my mom okay! I’m not your hyung, I was never your hyung, and I will never be your hyung,” Doosik finally finished breathing heavily, glaring down at his young brother who was now freely sobbing in the middle of the PC bang. A few nosy customers looked on, some judging him for yelling at a child to the point of tears, others annoyed that they were causing a scene. Doosik softened at the site of his brother crying on the floor, but didn’t let it show. If this had been a few weeks before, before his neighbor had told him the truth about his parentage, he would have ran to Dooyoung and comforted the boy. He would probably sing to him till he calmed down enough that all Dooyoung was doing was sniffling, and then buy the boy ice cream or play with him at the park. But now he knew, he knew that the child sitting on the floor wasn’t his real younger brother. But now he knew that he was never a real part of the family.  
He grabbed Dooyoung by the wrist and brought him along as he tried to look for a payphone. “I’m gonna call your parents and tell them to pick you up, once they do stop going off on your own to look for me. What would have happened if I wasn’t here huh?” Doosik chastised the child. Dooyoung silently followed, eyes directed at the floor, hands gripped into tight fists at his side. Once they had reached a payphone, Doosik had hurriedly called Dooyoung’s parents. He quickly told them where their son was and hung up. He rested his back against the wall and looked at the kid he used to love so dearly, who he still cared about so dearly. He saw a tear slowly rolling down his cheek, as he reached to wipe it, Dooyoung flinched away. He had to admit, he’s been a grade A ass to his former brother, technically half-brother. Who really didn’t deserve it, but every time he looked at him, he would think about how he wasn’t a real part of this family, he had tried to brush it off and not think about it but instead it had consumed him, it had changed him.  
After a few mins of waiting in silence, the only sound disturbing the peace was the occasional passing of cars and the sniffles that came from Dooyoung. Dooyoung’s mom and dad ran to Dooyoung hugging and kissing him, telling him how worried they were. Doosik couldn’t help but feel hurt that neither of them had gone to him, which was silly because he was the one who had decided to leave and didn’t want to be found. He quickly left, not wanting to ruin the perfect family image they had going on. What was he thinking, of course they weren’t concerned about him, he wasn’t even the woman’s son why would they care? He didn’t fit into the picture perfect family that they were.

* * *

 

Dooyoung wiped at the sweat as it ran down his forehead, accepting the bottle handed to him by his new coach Lee Soohyun. He had been practicing judo for years for this, and now he was one of the best judo players in the nation. He was young but he was diligent and strong and was finally able to get to where he was now. He snapped out of his momentary trance to answer the next question the interviewer would ask him.  
“You have an amazing coach, it seems,” the reporter said with a chuckle.  
“Of course the best around,” Dooyoung said, ending with a big smile. Soohyun playfully pushed him laughing along with Dooyoung and the reporter.  
“But I heard your parents had passed away recently,” the reporter stated causing Dooyoung to visibly freeze, still not used to talking about his parents. “I was wondering what your family support was like, aunts or uncles? I heard you have a brother?”  
Dooyoung scoffed, Soohyun hitting him in a silent gesture telling Dooyoung to behave. “Brother? Never had one.”


	3. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell them you dreamed without regret  
> The past is in the past  
> It has meaning like that  
> Let’s sing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with the hc that Dooshik wanted to be a singer since Jung Suk and Kyungsoo sang the OST for the movie and then the bts shows Dooyoung asking Dooshik to teach him how to play the guitar SO MY HC WAS CONFIRMED and I just had to write this chapter [also be warned this has not been beta read so sorry it's rushed and may have mistakes]

Dooyoung got up, making sure everything was in place he grabbed the MP3 player and headed outside. He sat down in the yard and started playing the recorder as it had become part of his morning routine. He had it on repeat, sometimes listening to it till he fell asleep. He had assumed that that was all was on the recorder. But this time at the end of the recording, instead of hearing the beginning like he expected, he heard the start to a new message.   
“I know you’re always gonna be worrying you annoying bastard,” he heard his brother's voice say at the beginning with a small chuckle. “But don’t forget I’m always by your side so you don’t need to worry.” He could picture the smile that was on his brother face as he said the last line. After a few seconds of rustling and the clearing of a throat he heard the strum of a guitar.   
Dooyoung just stared at the MP3 player as if it was a bomb about to go off, still shocked that his brother had written him a song. His mind went back to when they were younger, when they still got along and they were all a big happy family. He thought of nights when his brother would bring out his guitar to sing to him when he couldn't sleep. Days when his brother would randomly try to teach him how to play the guitar, even though he was so small he could barely even pick up the guitar. Days when he watched as his brother practiced to serenade a girl from school who he wanted to go on a date with. Days when his mother sang as she cooked, Dooshik played the guitar and Dooyoung happily clapped and danced along. His mother had been the one who taught Dooshik and Dooyoung about music, she loved music and had an amazing voice. Her and Dooshik would always sing around the house. He remembered the day Dooshik left was also the start of the silence, the house no longer filled with his mother's singing. It just wasn't the same if it wasn't accompanied by Dooshik’s guitar and his amazing singing.   
Dooyoung ran back into the house after the song ended, headed straight for his brother’s room. After struggling to get around and frantically swatting his hands under the bed he found it, his brother’s song book. Before his brother had started to “rebel” he truly believed that his brother would write and sing music when he was older. His brother wrote amazing songs and had an amazing voice. Dooyoung himself had an amazing voice, but he never had a passion for music like his brother had. His brother loved his guitar and loved to sing. That's why Dooyoung had known something was wrong when Dooshik started to refuse to pick up his guitar when he asked for a bedtime lullaby.   
He sat on the bedroom floor as he hugged the journal filled with his brother’s songs. He remembered when he had brought his brother’s beloved guitar to the hospital to show him. He could tell from his brother's voice that he wished he done more when it came to music. He could tell he wish he had done something with his music before it was too late, and it was pass too late. He could tell bythe small sad sighs Dooshik let out as Dooyoung randomly strummed the guitar.   
Dooyoung played the song again and cried as he listened to the lyrics. But he smiled as he cried because he didn't have to worry, his brother would always be with him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Hyung (My Annoying Brother) two weeks ago with my friends at the movies and I can't stop thinking about it so I decided to write a few drabbles. I only decided to write this because I couldn't find any fanfics based on or about Hyung. This is my first time posting my fanfic so please tell me what you think. And there will be Hyung spoilers so watch the movie first. You should should watch Hyung anyway because it's an amazing movie and support Kyungsoo, who is amazing in Hyung. Also after months of not updating this I decided to mark it as complete, I doubt I'll be adding anymore so I hope you enjoy what I've posted so far, I know it's not a lot.


End file.
